fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong country 0 the great ape war
PLEASE FEEL FREE TO EDIT THIS ￼ Donkey Kong Country: The Great Ape War is a first-person shooter game for the Nintendo Switch. The game's objective is to keep the Kremlings way from DK Isle. Plot After the events of Donkey Kong Jr, Cranky, Wrinkly and Junior fled New Donk City. 20 years pass, and Junior and his family are living peacefully in DK Isles, until one day they get a letter saying that the island is owned by the Kremlings and they must leave before they take further action. Cranky ain't having none of that, so he declares war on the Kremlings. Gameplay In the game you play as Junior and many other Donkey Kong characters as you go invade the Kremling Base. Characters *Junior is the main character of the game he uses what ever gun is given to him. *Cranky is the leader of the war he is in the Base planing strategies. *Funky was put in to war when he was just 8 human years he flies barrel planes between islands. *Donkey Kong helps junior as they infiltrate the Kremlings Base. Age 10 human years *K-Rool is a commander for the Kremlings. *The manky Kongs spy on the Kongs. * Due to his actions in donkey Kong junior mario was exiled from new donk city now he lives in mario land suppling weapons for the kremlings. *diddy Kong was born just after the war started he is funkys son. * Game Modes *storymode: help the kongs stop k-rool *storymode+: unlocked after finishing the game you get to play a harder version of the campaign *multiplayer: the meat of the game *before the war: unlocked after completing the game you get to play the orginal 3 donkey kong games *after the war: unlocked after completing newgame+ you get to play the first 3 donkey kong country games *?: unlocked after 100%ing the whole game Multiplayer Although multiplayer was an after though it served the game well keeping it from being a generic Shooter. In the multiplayer you have many scenarios including Deathmatch Capture the flag Last man standing Team Deathmatch And much much more. One of the key selling Ponts was the custom scenario Creater were people can create scenarios and share then around the world. Development The Nintendo Switch's sales were starting to fail due to Metroid Prime 4 being a commercial failure and lackluster 3rd party support. Nintendo needed a killer app fast so they got Retro to develop a fps for the Switch. Nintendo was so impressed with Retro's optimization of the game that they updated the Switch to output 4k hdr for the game. Trivia *This was the 1st game on the Switch to use the 64GB cartridge. As a result, you needed to update your Switch to play. *To compete with the Xbox One X and PS5, the game rendered at checkerboarded 1440p as the game was less demanding for the Switch console's specs. *This is the 1st game Junior has appeared in since Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64. *It is unknown why the game used the 64gb card as the game is a 35gb download. *There was an error with the age rating being E. As a result the game was pulled from shelves and was delayed for a week. *The game was the first to cost more than $60 due to using the 64gb cartridge and having 6 hidden games * Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Shooter Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games